1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boards that a user may ride on a snow surface, such as snowboards, skis, and similar boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of boards for sliding on snow are known in the art. For purposes of this application, the term “snow board” is hereby defined to include any form of snow board, ski, and other board-type devices that allow a user to slide along a snow covered surface.
Riepler, U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,828, describes a board (e.g., ski, jumping ski or snowboard) that includes a running surface lining, a top layer, and several layers disposed between the running surface lining and the top layer. The running surface lining and the top layer have an external face facing away from a core. At least one of the external faces has an at least partially structured surface with a plurality of recesses. The recesses have a depth smaller than the thickness of the running surface lining and the top layer, and an annular rounded transition region surrounds the recesses, the rounded transition region having an arcuate contour which is convex relative to the external face.
Cheung, U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,228, describes a sports board that includes an expanded polymer foam core, an extruded thermoplastic polymer outer layer, an expanded polymer foam intermediate layer. The outer surface of the outer layer has a series of longitudinally extending, parallel and alternating grooves and ribs. The series has a width and the grooves and ribs spaced across the width so as to provide from about ten to about eighty grooves per inch of the width. The grooves may be spaced so as to provide about forty-five grooves per inch of the width. The grooves may have a depth of from about 0.05 mm to about 1 mm.
Carter, U.S. 2007/0218787, describes a fiberglass covered recreational board having increased strength and rigidity provided by a longitudinal, central band or bands of higher strength glass fibers such as S Glass and S-2 Glass, or by aramid fibers, or by quartz fibers that are woven into the fiberglass cover as warp threads.
Hall, E. P. 1,058,573, describes a ski board having geometrically controlled torsion and flex. A top surface of the ski board is contoured to have a raised profile area extending from a tip of the ski towards the center of the ski, and another raised profile area extending from the tail towards the center of the ski. The top surface of the ski board is further contoured to have concave areas extending laterally from opposite sides of each of the raised profile areas to the edges of the ski board. In this manner, the front region and rear region of the ski board are each provided with a stiff central portion and a torsionally soft portion on either side of the stiff central portion. The soft torsional characteristics of the ski allow it to twist around the stiff central portions, providing increased edge contact with the snow, which in turn increases the stability of the ski.
Pedersen, U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,410, describes a sport board having a running surface which provides improved steering and directional control of the sport board. The sport board may have an arcuate bottom with a series of alternating ribs and grooves. The central ribs and grooves run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the board, while the ribs and grooves in the side areas run perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the board. In a second embodiment, the sport board comprises a bottom having a small number of a larger ribs and grooves which arrangement provides better control. By use of either approach, however, turning and cornering of the board is more controllable. The sport board has a foam core, and a harder polymer outer shell, wherein a running surface is preferably laminated to the bottom of the board, wherein said laminated running surface comprises a series of longitudinally extending, parallel and alternating grooves and ribs provided across the running surface. As such, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a convertible sport board having a polymer shell, wherein a running surface is preferably laminated to the bottom of the board, wherein said laminated running surface comprises a series of longitudinally extending grooves on the running surface to provide improved gliding and turning properties which allow the sport board to be used as a snowboard.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches sport boards with structural enhancements. However, the prior art does not teach longitudinal and transverse ribs and a method of calculating the size and position of said ribs to create a specific stiffness profile. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.